


THE HOUSE OF TINY TEARAWAYS

by liverpoolss



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: Brooke and Lucas Scott’s children are out of control with four different behavioural problems, Eating, Sleeping, Hitting and Swearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Brooke and Lucas Scott’s children are out of control with four different behavioural problems, Eating, Sleeping, Hitting and Swearing.**

** Family Tree **

**_Brooke Scott-28_ **

**_Lucas Scott-28_ **

**_Tyler Keith Scott- 7(Ty)_ **

**_Jessica Ella Scott- 5(Jess)_ **

**_Jay Nathan Scott- 3_ **

**_Matthew Daniel Scott- 3_ **

**_Kai James Scott- 11 months_ **

Brooke and Lucas Scott are at their wits end with their four oldest children. Seven Year Old Tyler hits and bites the younger ones and swears at his parents. Jessica at Five Years Old won’t eat anything other than grilled cheese sandwiches and Three Year Old twins Matthew and Jay won’t go to bed unless it is in their parent’s bed. So the family have travelled to London United Kingdom to see Child Psychologist Dr Tanya Byron for help.


	2. DAY 1

**HOUSE OF TINY TEARAWAYS LONDON**

**Day 1**

Brooke carrying 11 month old Kai walks into the house with Lucas beside her and the other children following suit. The four other kids are looking at the fishes when Tanya walks out to greet the family. ‘’Hi my name is Dr Tanya Bryon. You must be the Scott’s from Tree Hill North Carolina.’’ Tanya greeted them.

‘’Hi I’m Lucas, this is Brooke and the kids are Tyler, Jessica, Matthew, Jay and Kai.’’ Lucas said all the children waved at Tanya and then went off to explore.

Tanya led Lucas and Brooke to the couch. ‘’Okay I have seen your video, Today I want you to carry on as normal and then tomorrow morning we will talk and I can give you some advice on what to do. Is that okay.’’

‘’Yes that’s fine.’’ Brooke answered her.

After their chat with Tanya, Brooke and Lucas went about their normal routine. As it was lunch time Brooke went to the kitchen to start lunch, she was going to make beans on toast. As soon as Lucas and Brooke had turned their backs Tyler was up to his usual acts. He walked over and punched Jessica in the arm. Lucas who had just returned from putting Kai down for a nap went over to Tyler and Jessica, ‘’Ty, Why did you hit Jess for nothing.’’ Lucas asked the seven year old.

‘’Because she was doing my head in.’’ Tyler answered him.

‘’Just don’t hit her again if she does anything to annoy you, you just come and tell me or your mom.’’ Lucas told his oldest son. Just as Tyler was about to answer him, Brooke called them for lunch.

At the table Tyler, Jay and Matthew ate their lunch with no problems. Jess started crying and shouting, ‘’I don’t want this. I want grilled cheese sandwiches.’’

‘’Sorry Jess but there is none.’’ Lucas told her as he took a bite of his lunch. Jessica pushed her plate of the table. Then she started to bang the table and crying until she made herself sick. Brooke was up from the table in a shot to see to Jessica and to clean her up. Lucas cleaned the food off the floor while Brooke took Jessica into the bedroom.

In the bedroom Brooke was in the adjoined bathroom getting the bath ready for Jessica. ‘’Jess come on the bath is ready.’’ Brooke called out to her daughter.’’ Jess walked in and was helped out of her clothes and into the bath. While Brooke was in the bathroom, Kai woke up from his nap so she went to get him.

Out in the garden Lucas was looking after the boys and was playing soccer with Tyler while the twins were on the slide. Jay went over and interrupted the game. ‘’Daddy come and play with me and Matthew. Please.’’

Lucas looked between Tyler and Jay, ‘’Ty I’ll be back in a minute, Just let me get them interested in something.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Whatever everything that they or Jess want they get. I hate you and mom. You are both bastards.’’ While Tyler was on a rant Brooke came out with a clean Jessica and a happy Kai.

‘’What’s wrong with Ty.’’ Brooke asked Lucas. She had out Kai down on the grass and he went off to explore. Jessica was over playing in the sand with the twins.

Lucas turned round to face Brooke. ‘’We were playing soccer and Jay came over wanting me to play with him and Matthew and I asked Ty to give me a minute and I would be back.’’ Lucas told her. At the same time Tyler went back into the house. Brooke and Lucas went back inside with the kids to play. At around 5pm Lucas went into the kitchen to cook dinner, he made chicken nuggets and fries for the kids and chicken wraps and fries for him and Brooke.

Once again they were at the table eating when Jessica pushed her plate of the table and screamed, ‘’I WANT GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES!’’ Before Jessica made herself sick again Brooke went and made her grilled cheese sandwiches. When Brooke gave Jessica the plate she ate everything.

After dinner Brooke bathed Kai and the twins’ and got them ready for bed. Kai went to sleep in a cot in the same room as Brooke and Lucas. The twins were in another room and Brooke had to lie down with them to get them to sleep. Once they were asleep she sneaked out of the room and went to get Jessica. Jessica went to bed with no problems and so did Tyler when it was his turn.

Brooke found Lucas in the living room. They both sat cuddling on the couch. ‘’I think we should go to bed. You and I both know the twins will be up soon.’’ Lucas said after awhile of silence.

Brooke turned round and gave him a peck on the lips, ‘’Your right let’s go.’’ Brooke said to him getting up off the couch.

A few hours later Brooke and Lucas were woke up by the twins running around their bedroom. They got up and went to see if they could get them to sleep again. After 30 minutes of trying they just brought them into their bedroom with them for some sleep. They were looking forward to tomorrow when Tanya will give them some advice on what to do.


	3. DAY 2

**Day 2**

**Consultation Room**

‘’Good morning. Today we are going to go over what I observed yesterday and I will tell you what to do to make it better and sort their behaviour out.’’ Dr Tanya said.

‘’Morning. Yeah that will be great.’’ Brooke said.

Tanya got up and went over to the TV and put in the video. She sat back in her chair and said, ‘’what you are going to see is yesterdays highlights.’’

**‘’ON THE TV’’**

**_Tyler walked over and punched Jessica in the arm. Lucas who had just returned from putting Kai down for a nap went over to Tyler and Jessica, ‘’Ty, Why did you hit Jess for nothing.’’ Lucas asked the seven year old._ **

**_‘’Because she was doing my head in.’’ Tyler answered him._ **

**_‘’Just don’t hit her again if she does anything to annoy you, you just come and tell me or your mom.’’ Lucas told his oldest son._ **

**‘’IT THEN SHOWS THE SECOND CLIP’’**

**_Lucas looked between Tyler and Jay, ‘’Ty I’ll be back in a minute, Just let me get them interested in something.’’ Lucas said._ **

**_‘’Whatever everything that they or Jess want they get. I hate you and mom. You are both bastards.’’_ **

**‘’END OF FIRST CLIP’’**

‘’Whenever Tyler hits or punches I want you to put him in the bedroom for a time-out with no warning, a minute per age. So Tyler is seven, he would be in for seven minutes. If he swears give him a warning and if he does it again he goes into time-out.’’ Tanya informs them.

**‘’SECOND CLIP’’**

**_At the table Tyler, Jay and Matthew ate their lunch with no problems. Jess started crying and shouting, ‘’I don’t want this. I want grilled cheese sandwiches.’’_ **

**_‘’Sorry Jess but there is none.’’ Lucas told her as he took a bite of his lunch. Jessica pushed her plate of the table. Then she started to bang the table and crying until she made herself sick. Brooke was up from the table in a shot to see to Jessica and to clean her up. Lucas cleaned the food off the floor while Brooke took Jessica into the bedroom._ **

**‘’END OF CLIP’’**

When Jess eats something other than grilled cheese sandwiches, we will reward her. Reward the other children as well for eating, sometimes children who don’t eat respond well to these methods.’’ Tanya informs them on Jessica’s behaviour.

**‘’THIRD CLIP’’**

**_The twins were in another room and Brooke had to lie down with them to get them to sleep._ **

**_A few hours later Brooke and Lucas were woke up by the twins running around their bedroom. They got up and went to see if they could get them to sleep again. After 30 minutes of trying they just brought them into their bedroom with them for some sleep. They were looking forward to tomorrow when Tanya will give them some advice on what to do._ **

**‘’END OF CLIP’’**

Tanya tells Brooke and Lucas. ‘’We will do the return to bed technique. This is where you will put them to bed. If they get out of bed just return them, don’t look at them or talk to them.’’

Brooke and Lucas left the consultation room ready to start the day. When they got into the living area Brooke went off to make breakfast while Lucas went into the room to get the children up.  Lucas walked into the bedroom to see the twins were up and had attempted to get themselves ready, Tyler and Jessica arguing and Kai sitting in the cot playing with his bear. Lucas sent the twins out to Brooke and then went to sort Tyler and Jessica out. When he got to them he saw Tyler hit Jessica. Tanya arrived at the room as she had seen it to. ‘’Okay Lucas I want you to go over to Tyler, get down to his height and tell him what he did was wrong then put him in the room for seven minutes.’’ She explained to Lucas.

Lucas walked over to Tyler and got down to his height, ‘’Tyler you know you’re not allowed to hit Jess, so because you did you will be going into time-out for seven minutes.’’ He took Tyler by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

While Tyler was in the room he threw things and screamed out the door to Lucas, ‘’I hate you. I hate you.’’ After a minute he calmed down.

After seven minutes Lucas opened the door and went into Tyler and said to him, ‘’Okay Ty I put you in here because you hit your sister now what do you say.’’

‘’I’m sorry daddy.’’ Tyler said to Lucas. Lucas gave him a hug.

Tyler and Lucas went into the living room to where Jessica was. ‘’Jess come here.’’ Lucas called to her.

Jessica walked over to him. ‘’Yes daddy.’’

‘’Tyler has something he wants to say to you.’’ Lucas said to her.

‘’I’m sorry Jess.’’ Tyler said. After Tyler’s apology the Scott family sat around the table for their lunch they were having fish fingers and beans. Tanya came out to help the family this time because Jessica’s problem was severe.

‘’I want grilled cheese sandwiches.’’ Jessica said.

‘’Sorry Jess but you can’t have them. How about you try some fish finger.’’ Lucas tried to reason with her.

Tyler was finished eating his lunch and Dr Tanya seen this and gave him a clap. ‘’Did you see Tyler eat his fish fingers. Mum and Dad, I think he deserves a sticker for eating.’’ She said to Brooke and Lucas.

‘’Yeah he does. Ty do you want to pick a sticker that you want.’’ Brooke asked him as she showed him the stickers. Tyler picked a basketball sticker. Jessica sat there watching but made no attempt to eat anything. The twins and Kai had finished eating their lunch when Tanya noticed them. She looked at Brooke and Lucas and showed them. ‘’Lucas look at them. I think they should get a sticker what do you think.’’ Brooke asked her husband.

Lucas looked over and smiled, ‘’Of course they should. They ate everything. Boys what sticker do you want.’’ Lucas asked the youngest three boys showing them the stickers. Kai picked a dog one and Matthew and Jay picked a Spiderman one.

‘’I want one.’’ Jessica said.

Lucas looked at the plate to see if she touched anything. ‘’Sorry Jess but you only get a sticker if you eat all of it or try some of it.’’

Jessica threw her plate onto the floor. ‘’I don’t like it.’’

Brooke came back after putting Kai down for a nap. ‘’That’s okay don’t eat it. You will just have to wait for dinner then.’’ Brooke told her.

Lucas washed up the dishes and during this time Tanya got to have a chat with Tyler in the quiet room. She had typed it so Brooke and Lucas could see it later.

A few hours later and the family were out in the garden playing when Tyler pushed Matthew for getting in the way of the soccer ball. It was Brooke’s turn to discipline her son. She went over and took Tyler’s hand and led him to the bedroom. ‘’Okay Tyler, you pushed Matthew and now you will be in here for 7 minutes.’’ Brooke told her son. When Brooke left the room Tyler sat on the bed looking at the door. When the 7 minutes were up Brooke went into the room and knelt down in front of Tyler so she was at his level. ‘’Ty you know you are not allowed to hit your brothers or sister. Now you were in here because you pushed Matthew. I want an apology.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Tyler told her and then gave her a hug and a kiss. They went back out to the living area and found Lucas making the dinner in the kitchen. They went to find Matthew so Tyler could apologize to him. They found him playing cars. Tyler went over to him and said, ‘’Matthew I’m sorry for pushing you.’’

Matthew looked up and said ‘’Okay.’’

At dinner time Jessica would not eat anything, not even after her brothers got another sticker. Brooke and Lucas stayed strong and refused to give her grilled cheese sandwiches.

At bedtime Brooke bathed Kai and the twins, and then she read them a bedtime story. She put Kai in his cot and got the twins ready for bed. Tanya came in to assist her. ‘’Put them in bed and leave the room.’’ Brooke done as she was told, but as soon as she left the room the twins were out of bed again. Tanya gave her the next instruction, ‘’Get down to their level and say its bedtime now boys. Then take them back to bed.’’

Brooke knelt down in front of them and repeated what Tanya had said. ‘’its bedtime now boys.’’ She said then she stood up and took them back to bed. Tanya gave her the next instruction encase they came back out. 5 minutes later and both boys came out again.

This time Brooke was not to say anything just put them back in bed. This went on for an hour and 30 minutes. When Brooke got back out to the living area she saw that Tyler and Jessica had already went to bed. Brooke and Lucas headed to bed at around 11 after talking and cuddling on the couch with a glass of wine.


	4. DAY 3

**Day 3**

Early the next morning on day 3 Brooke and Lucas woke up early to go and chat with Tanya in the office. They took a seat and waited for Tanya to start. ‘’Okay today were going to see how you did yesterday. We will start with the twins.’’ Tanya told them.

**‘’1 ST CLIP**

**_Tanya came in to assist her. ‘’Put them in bed and leave the room.’’ Brooke done as she was told, but as soon as she left the room the twins were out of bed again. Tanya gave her the next instruction, ‘’Get down to their level and say its bedtime now boys. Then take them back to bed.’’_ **

**_Brooke knelt down in front of them and repeated what Tanya had said. ‘’its bedtime now boys.’’ She said then she stood up and took them back to bed. Tanya gave her the next instruction encase they came back out. 5 minutes later and both boys came out again._ **

**_This time Brooke was not to say anything just put them back in bed. This went on for an hour and 30 minutes._ **

**_At around 2.00am the twins woke up and went into their parents’ bedroom. Lucas got out of bed and walked them back to bed. He had to do this 5 times before they fell asleep._ **

**‘’END OF CLIP**

‘’Now the boys got 8 hours sleep last night which is good if they didn’t get up and stay awake for 30 minutes.’’ Tanya explained to them. ‘’This next clip is Jessica.’’ She told them.

**‘’2 ND CLIP’’**

**_‘’I want grilled cheese sandwiches.’’ Jessica said._ **

**_‘’Sorry Jess but you can’t have them. How about you try some fish finger.’’ Lucas tried to reason with her._ **

**_‘’I want one.’’ Jessica said._ **

**_Lucas looked at the plate to see if she touched anything. ‘’Sorry Jess but you only get a sticker if you eat all of it or try some of it.’’_ **

**_Jessica threw her plate onto the floor. ‘’I don’t like it.’’_ **

**_Brooke came back after putting Kai down for a nap. ‘’That’s okay don’t eat it. You will just have to wait for dinner then.’’ Brooke told her._ **

**_At dinner time Jessica would not eat anything, not even after her brothers got another sticker. Brooke and Lucas stayed strong and refused to give her grilled cheese sandwiches._ **

**‘’END OF CLIP’’**

‘’Lucas you did good at telling Jessica that she wasn’t allowed the sandwiches and Brooke you handled it well when she threw the plate on the floor. And did you notice that she wanted a sticker.’’ They both nodded so Tanya continued. ‘’You did a good thing telling her that she couldn’t get one till she ate her lunch.’’ Tanya then prepared them for the next clip. ‘’This clip is when I took Tyler to have a chat after lunch.’’

**‘’3 RD CLIP’’**

**_Tanya and Tyler walked into her office and sat down on the couch. ‘’So Tyler, are you enjoying the house.’’_ **

**_Tyler nodded his head, ‘’It’s alright.’’_ **

**_‘’Do you know why you’re all here.’’ She asked the 7 year old._ **

**_‘’Yeah its coz Jess doesn’t eat and that makes mom and dad upset. The twins don’t sleep and that means mom and dad don’t and that makes them really tried and coz I hit and swear at them.’’ The young boy answered._ **

**_‘’Why do you hit them.’’ Tanya asked hoping to get the boys reason and views as to why he does what he does._ **

**_Tyler looked down and answered. ‘’I hit then coz they get all my mom and dad’s attention and if I hit them, then that means mom and dad have to shout at me. And I swear coz I just get angry at my mom and dad.’’_ **

**_Tanya looked at Tyler and answered him. ‘’How about we change all that and if you promise to stop hitting and swearing you will be able to get your mom and dad’s attention. Okay.’’ Tyler just nodded and he and Tanya left the room._ **

**‘’END OF CLIP’’**

At the end of the clip Brooke and Lucas were upset and shocked by the words that came out of their son’s mouth. ‘’As you have just seen Tyler knows what he is doing is wrong. He says he is just doing it because he just wants your attention.’’ Tanya informed them.

Brooke nodded her head. ‘’Okay so what do we do then so that he won’t do it for our attention.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Just praise him when he does something good. I am going to come out and talk with the children too. We are going to do reward charts today.’’ Tanya told them. ‘’This next clip is Tyler’s behaviour yesterday.’’

**‘’4 TH CLIP’’**

**_The family were out in the garden playing when Tyler pushed Matthew for getting in the way of the soccer ball. It was Brooke’s turn to discipline her son. She went over and took Tyler’s hand and led him to the bedroom. ‘’Okay Tyler, you pushed Matthew and now you will be in here for 7 minutes.’’ Brooke told her son. When Brooke left the room Tyler sat on the bed looking at the door. When the 7 minutes were up Brooke went into the room and knelt down in front of Tyler so she was at his level. ‘’Ty you know you are not allowed to hit your brothers or sister. Now you were in here because you pushed Matthew. I want an apology.’’_ **

**_‘’I’m sorry.’’ Tyler told her and then gave her a hug and a kiss. They went back out to the living area and found Lucas making the dinner in the kitchen. They went to find Matthew so Tyler could apologize to him. They found him playing cars. Tyler went over to him and said, ‘’Matthew I’m sorry for pushing you.’’_ **

**_Matthew looked up and said ‘’Okay.’’_ **

**‘’END OF CLIP’’**

‘’Tyler went into time-out with no problems and after his 7 minutes he said sorry to you and Matthew.’’ Tanya told them. They all left the office to go out to the living area to talk to the children. All the kids were sitting beside their parents. ‘’Okay first of I’m going to reward the children who were very well behaved yesterday. ‘’Tyler did you go into time-out yesterday.’’ Tanya asked.

Tyler nodded and said, ‘’Yes.’’

‘’Now Tyler won’t get a reward because he went into time-out. Jessica did you go into time-out yesterday.’’ Tanya then asked Jessica.

‘’No I wasn’t.’’ Jessica answered.

Tanya went over to the chest and said. ‘’Jessica come over here. Jessica I want you to pick a prize.’’ Jessica went over and picked a baby doll. ‘’Now Matthew were you in time-out yesterday.’’ She asked the 3 year old.

‘’No I good boy.’’ He told her. She called him over and he picked a racing car.

‘’Okay Jay what about you. Were you in time-out.’’ She asked the other twin.

‘’No I good boy too.’’ Jay answered. He was then called over and he also picked a racing car.

‘’Okay now I want you to stand up, if you ate all your breakfast, lunch and dinner.’’ Tanya told them. Tyler, Jay and Matthew stood up and walked over o Tanya. Tyler picked a basketball, Jay picked a colouring book and Matthew picked a colouring book too.

‘’Now I want you to stand up if you slept in your own bed and didn’t get up to go to your mom and dad’s bed.’’ Tanya asked the children. Tyler and Jessica stood up and went over to Tanya. Jessica picked a doll’s pram and Tyler picked an American football.

‘’Now I have something new for all 4 of you.’’ She held up the reward charts. Tyler’s was a one with a basketball at the bottom and a basketball at the top. Jessica’s chart was a princess and a castle. The twins got a racing car and a race track. She then continued, ‘’Now when you’re starting ones get to the end you will be rewarded.’’ All the children looked up excited. Tanya then left the family to go about their daily routine.

At lunch Jessica once again didn’t eat anything and she watched the rest of them get stickers and a kiss and moving one space on their charts. They had went all morning without Tyler fighting or swearing and because of this he was giving more attention and praise from his parents and got to move another space on his chart.

They were now getting ready for dinner. They were having French fries, sausages and beans. Lucas asked. ‘’Jess why don’t you try 1 of the fries and then I will give you a sticker.’’ Jessica looked at the fries and picked 1 of them up and put it to her mouth. Lucas and Brooke watched to see if she would eat it and she did. She ended up eating all her fries, but she didn’t touch her sausages or beans. Lucas gave her a kiss and she got a sticker and got to move 1 place on her chart.

Bedtime came quicker than any of them had imagined. Lucas bathed Kai and the twins and put them to bed. Kai went to sleep without a problem like every night. The twins were put to bed and then after 5 minutes of Lucas leaving the room they got up and left the room only to room into Lucas. ‘’Bedtime boys.’’ Lucas told them as he put them back into bed. They were asleep within 10 minutes and Lucas only had to return them to bed 3 times. Lucas and Brooke lay in bed talking about the day they had and how they were making progress with Tyler and about Jessica eating her fries.


	5. DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Days have been skipped, The children have been getting better, Jessica is eating but not alot, Tyler is behaving alot better as he gets attention for being good, and the twins are sleeping better, day 5 was the first night they slep all night.

**Day 6**

The next morning Lucas and Brooke woke the kids up and went into the living area of the house were Tanya was waiting for them. ‘’Hi how did you sleep last night.’’ She asked the parents.

‘’It was good the twins didn’t wake which was brilliant.’’ Brooke told Tanya.

‘’Now we all know what happens now. Only the children who slept last night will get a prize.’’ Tanya explained to the family. The family sat on the sofa and Tanya asked, ‘’who all slept last night.’’ Tyler, Jessica, Kai and the twins put their hands up. ‘’Okay all of you come and pick a prize.’’ Tyler picked a remote control car. Jessica picked a bratz doll. Kai picked a bouncing Tigger and the twins both picked racing cars.

After they all had their breakfast they all went outside to play. Lucas was playing football with Tyler when Jay came over wanting Lucas to push him on the swing. ‘’Dada you push me on swing.’’ Jay asked. Tyler was standing there with the football in his hands.

‘’Jay you will have to wait. Right now I am playing with Tyler.’’ Lucas told his son just as Brooke came out with a changed Kai.

‘’Everything okay.’’ Brooke asked as she put Kai down.

‘’No dada won’t play with me.’’ Jay said.

‘’Well daddy is playing with Tyler. Tyler has to play with daddy too.’’ Brooke told him.

Jay walked off to play with Matthew and Kai. Brooke went over to Jessica. Lucas and Tyler continued to play football. ‘’Well done for not getting angry or hitting anyone. When we go in you will move up a space on your rewards chart. Are you excited about going home today.’’ Lucas asked Tyler.

‘’Yeah I can’t wait to see Jamie and play basketball with him.’’ Tyler said excited about seeing his cousin who was the same age as him and his best friend.

Lunchtime came and the children were sitting around the table with 2 fish fingers and some French fries. ‘’Mom can I go to the river court with dad when we get home.’’ Tyler asked Brooke.

‘’Yeah if your dad wants to. I’m sure you can go.’’ Brooke told him as Tyler looked over at Lucas who was nodding his head yes.

Brooke looked over at Jessica and see that she had eaten all her fries and half of her fish finger. ‘’Mama I’m all done.’’ Jessica said.

‘’Okay you did very well. I think you can have a sticker.’’ Brooke told her and showed her the stickers. Jessica picked a princess one.

When lunch was over Brooke went into the room to finish packing. When she was finished she met her family in the garden, when she got there she saw Lucas on the ground with all the kids on top of him. Tanya came out to see the family and to say goodbye as the car to take them to the airport was coming. The family hugged Tanya bye and got into the car to head home back to Tree Hill. 

 

**1 month later**

It had been a month since the Scott’s left the House of Tiny Tearaways and life had been good. Lucas got back into his job of coaching the Tree Hill Ravens. ‘’Ty come on time for school. Jess is ready and waiting.’’ Lucas called upstairs to his son.

Tyler came running down the stairs and grabbed his backpack. ‘’Ready dad.’’ Lucas and the kids made their way out to the car. ‘’Hey dad coz its Friday can me and Jamie go to the game tonight.’’ Tyler asked looking at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

Lucas looked through his rear-view mirror and laughed. ‘’How about we see how you do in school today.’’ Lucas said as he pulled up at the school. ‘’Bye guys.’’ Lucas said as he left the kids into school.

When Lucas gets back to the house Brooke is awake with the younger 3 kids. ‘’Hey birthday boy.’’ Lucas said picking Kai out of the high chair and tickling him. Kai’s laugh filled the kitchen. Lucas then bent down and gave Brooke a kiss. ‘’Morning pretty girl.’’ He said.

‘’Morning baby.’’ Brooke smiled back and gave him another kiss. ‘’The kids get to school alright.’’

‘’Yeah they were happy to be back.’’ Lucas said. ‘’So what times the party at.’’

‘’After school. Nathan and Haley said they would pick Jess and Ty up.’’ Brooke said.

At 2.00pm Nathan and Haley arrived with their 3 kids, Jamie, Belle and baby Josh. Ty and Jess came running into the kitchen. ‘’Hi mom can I go to the Ravens game tonight. I was really good ask Uncle Nathan. Mrs Rooney told him so.’’ Tyler asked.

‘’Let me talk to daddy. Now go get changed for the party.’’ Brooke said.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating Mac n cheese. ‘’Mommy can I go play with Belle.’’ Jessica asked showing Brooke her plate.

Brooke nodded her head and Jessica jumped up and down. Ever since being on the show Jessica’s eating habits had been getting better. ‘’Luke, Ty says can he go to the game. Nathan said his teacher said that he was good.’’

Lucas nodded. ‘’Yeah a promise is a promise.’’ At around 6.00pm Lucas, Nathan, Tyler and Jamie left to go to the High School. Brooke and Haley were still at the house. They weren’t going to the game, Kai had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago and Brooke had just put him to bed.

‘’They away.’’ Brooke asked

‘’Yeah Luke said he’ll see you tonight.’’ Haley told her.

Brooke smiled. ‘’Good coz I’ve got something to tell him.’’ Brooke said sitting beside Haley.

‘’Oh what is it.’’ Haley said all excited.

 ‘’I’ll tell you tomorrow.’’ Brooke said laughing. Brooke and Haley sat talking for awhile before Brooke got up to put the twins to bed. Like Jessica the twins were sleeping better than before and Tyler’s attitude had changed.

The Ravens won the game and when Lucas got home all the kids were in bed and Haley had left. Lucas carried Tyler into the house as he fell asleep on the way home. He brought him upstairs to his bed and changed him into his PJ’s. Lucas walked into the bedroom to find candles lit and Brooke sitting on the bed. ‘’Okay what’s going on baby. I haven’t forgotten an anniversary have I.’’ Lucas asked slightly worried he had.

Brooke laughed at him and shook her head. ‘’No I have something to tell ya. I’m pregnant,’’ Lucas looked at her and then went over and picked her up and hugged her.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> 3 years later  
> Lucas Scott-31 years old  
> Brooke Scott-31 years old  
> Tyler Keith Scott-10 years old  
> Jessica Ella Scott-7 years old  
> Matthew Daniel Scott-6 years old  
> Jay Nathan Scott-6 years old  
> Kai James Scott-4 years old  
> Amy Marie Scott-2½ years old  
> Kenize Jack Scott-11 Months

Brooke Scott had just finished picking her kids up from their last day off school, ''its summer. I can have Jamie stay over, or I can stay at his house and we can go to the rivercourt.'' 10 year old Tyler Scott said.

''You know the rules you can only go to the rivercourt if your dad or Uncle Nathan is with you.'' Brooke told him.

''I know.'' Tyler told her. As they pulled up too their house Tyler noticed a woman with brown hair getting out of a cab and approaching their front door. ''Mom, that looks like Tanya.'' Tyler said to Brooke as they pulled up in the driveway.

''Ok kids let go.'' Brooke said as she went round to let Amy out of her seat and to pick Kenize up. ''Hi Tanya.'' Brooke said when they reached the door.

''Hi I pay visits to families I have helped after a few years to see how they have gotten on.'' Tanya said as they went into the house and sat on the couch in the family room. Brooke put Kenize on the floor so he could play.

''Luke should be here soon, he's just finishing up at the high school before summer vacation starts.'' Brooke says. ''Would you like a cup of coffee.'' Brooke asked her.

''Yes please.'' Tanya said as they both headed into the kitchen.

''Mom can I have a snack before dad comes here to see us, he said he would pick Jamie up so he can come over and play NBA live on the Xbox.'' Tyler said as he came running into the kitchen. ''Hi Tanya.'' He said when he saw Tanya.

''Hello Tyler. I see you have a new sister and brother.'' Tanya asked him. ''What's their name.'' She added.

''Amy is 2 and Kenize is 11 months.'' Tyler told her. ''Thanks mom, how long is dad staying for.'' Tyler asked taking the snack from his mom.

''I don't sweetie. He might stay awhile and play on the Xbox with you and Jamie after he sees the others.'' Brooke said.

Tyler nodded his head and left the kitchen and headed into the living room to watch cartoons with the younger ones. ''Thank you, so does Lucas not live here.'' Tanya said taking the coffee from Brooke.

''No we separated about 2 months ago. We are trying to work it out for the sake of the kids. If it means we don't live together, then it has to be that way.'' Brooke said as they sat at the kitchen table.

''How has your life been since leaving the house.'' Tanya asked.

''It has been good. I found out I was pregnant with Amy, and then Kenize came along. Tyler's behaviour has improved so much, he doesn't swear anymore and Jess eats different foods and tries different foods and Matt and Jay sleep the whole night in their own bed and don't come near my bed until morning, until Luke left and now they have begun to go back to their old habits but we still use the techniques you taught us..'' Brooke said.

''Daddy, you here.'' They heard Amy called.

''I am princess, I came to see you guys and bring Jamie over to hang out with Ty.'' Lucas said.

''Ty wants to know how long you're staying for.'' Brooke said as she came into the living room with Tanya. ''Tanya is here, she came to see how things have been since leaving the house.'' She added.

''Hi Tanya.'' Lucas said. ''I don't know I might stay for a few hours if it's okay with you.'' Lucas asked Brooke as he went over to see Kenize who was sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

''Yeah of course you can, the kids miss you.'' Brooke said.

''Dada.'' Kenize said with a smile when he saw Lucas.

''Hi buddy, you going to come with daddy to watch the boys play basketball.'' Lucas asked in a silly voice.

** -X- **

''Do you think I could talk to you and Lucas for a bit.'' Tanya asked Brooke as they sat in the playroom with Amy and Jessica.

''Yeah, Jess can you take Amy upstairs and tell daddy that, Tanya wants to talk to the two of us.'' Brooke asked the 7 year old.

''Okay mommy, come on Amy.'' Jessica said taking Amy's hand. ''Daddy, mommy wants you downstairs.'' Jessica said as she went into Tyler's bedroom.

''Keep Kenize and the others in here.'' Lucas told them.

''Daddy are you and mommy going to fight.'' Jessica asked him.

''No sweetheart.'' Lucas said before he left the room. ''Jess said you wanted to talk to me and I told her we wouldn't fight.'' Lucas said walking into the family room.

''Tanya wants to talk to us.'' Brooke told him.

Lucas took a seat on the armchair while Brooke and Tanya sat on the couch. ''Brooke told me that you don't live here anymore, how does it work with you seeing the kids.'' Tanya asked.

''I see them whenever I can, and they stay with me at the weekends.'' Lucas told Tanya.

''If you don't mind me asking what caused you to move out.'' Tanya asked him.

''Why don't you ask Brooke, seeing as how she is the reason I have moved out.'' Lucas told her.

''I had an affair nearly 2 years ago, it lasted for nearly a year before I discovered I was pregnant.'' Brooke told her.

''And the funny thing is she didn't even have the decency to tell me herself, her lover boy did.'' Lucas told her before leaving the house.

Tanya jumped a little when she heard the door slam; she looked at Brooke who was crying. ''I haven't spoken to him since I became pregnant with Kenize.'' Brooke told her.

** -X- **

''Mom, where did dad go, we weren't finished playing NBA live.'' Tyler asked Brooke as he came into the room. ''And Kenize has fallen asleep on the floor in my room.'' He added.

''He had to leave sweetie.'' Brooke told him.

''What did you say to him that made him leave.'' Tyler asked her.

''Nothing Ty.'' Brooke told him as she went up to move Kenize into his bed.

''How do you feel about not having your dad live here.'' Tanya asked him.

''I hate it and its all mom and Kenize's fault, they made him leave.'' Tyler told her.

''Why is it Kenize's fault, what did he do.'' Tanya asked taking a seat beside the 10 year old.

''I heard daddy tell my Uncle Nathan that he didn't know if he was Kenize's daddy because my mom done something bad with another guy.'' Tyler told her. ''Can you fix them like you fixed us.'' Tyler asked her.

''Parents are harder to fix, but I can stay for a few days and talk to them.'' Tanya told him.

Tyler nodded his head just as Nathan came into the house. ''Hi Uncle Nathan.'' Tyler said. ''Does Jamie have to go home can't he stay here tonight.'' Tyler asked.

''Sorry buddy but he has to come home, Aunt Haley's mom and dad are here.'' Nathan told him. ''So go get him for me.'' He added.

''Hi, I'm Tanya.'' Tanya said introducing herself to Nathan.

''Nathan, I'm Luke's brother.'' Nathan told her. ''Hey Brookie.'' Nathan said hugging her.

''Hi Nate, Jamie's said he'll be down in a minute, he's just finishing the game with Jay.'' Brooke told her.

''Did my idiot of a brother stay or did he just drop Jamie off.'' Nathan asked taking a seat on the chair.

''He stayed for a bit before he had to answer some questions from Tanya then he walked out.'' Brooke told him.

''Can I ask a question to you Nathan.'' Tanya asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Nathan told her.

''Tyler and I were talking and he said he heard his dad and you talk and he heard Lucas say something about him not being Kenize's dad.'' Tanya asked. Brooke stood there shocked.

''He did, but Luke can be an idiot at times.'' Nathan told Tanya.

''Why would he think he wasn't Kenize's dad.'' Brooke asked him.

''Come on Brooke, you really need to ask that. You were sleeping with this Julian guy for nearly a year, then you break it off him when you get pregnant, do you even know for sure that Luke is his dad.'' Nathan asked her.

''I don't know.'' Brooke told him.

''It was nice meeting you Tanya but I got to go. Jamie come on.'' Nathan said.

** -X- **

''Can you call Lucas to come here when the kids are in bed and this Julian guy that everyone is talking about.'' Tanya asked.

''I'll ask Haley and Nathan if they can take the kids, I don't want the kids to be around if both Luke and Julian are in the same house.'' Brooke told her. ''Kids how would you like to spend the night at Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's house.'' Brooke asked them as she came into the living room.

''Yeah.'' The shouted.

Brooke went into the kitchen and phoned Haley who agreed to take the kids for the night. Now for the hard task to phone Lucas and Julian. ''Haley is going to take the kids.'' Brooke told Tanya who was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

''Can you keep Kenize here, if it is okay with you I would like to do a DNA test and we can have the results in an hour if we can keep both Julian and Lucas here for that length of time.'' Tanya asked her.

''Yeah sure. Just let me tell the kids to pack a bag for their stay with Haley.'' Brooke said walking away and giving the kids their instructions. Once the kids were upstairs. Brooke went out back to phone Julian first.

'' _Hello.'' Julian asked as he answered his phone._

''Julian hi it's me Brooke.'' Brooke said to him.

'' _Hey how you doing.'' Julian asked her._

''I'm doing good, I was wondering if you call to mine tonight we need to talk.'' Brooke asked him.

'' _You know I'll do anything for you.'' Julian told her._

''Thanks, I'll see you around 8.30pm.'' Brooke told him.

'' _See you then.'' Julian told her before they hung up._

''One down, one to go.'' Brooke whispered. She then dialled Lucas number.

'' _What do you want Brooke.'' Lucas asked when he answered._

''Don't hang up please.'' Brooke said. ''Tanya wants you to come round to the house once the kids have went to Nathan and Haley's so that the 4 of us can talk.'' Brooke told him.

'' _The four of us. I'm guessing that he will be there then.'' Lucas asked her._

''Yeah, Tanya wants both of you here.'' Brooke told him.

'' _Why should I come and talk.'' Lucas asked her._

''For the kids, they deserve to have at least civilised parents.'' Brooke told him.

'' _What time at.'' Lucas asked._

''8.30pm.'' Brooke told him as they hung up. ''They will both be here. Luke knows that Julian is coming, but Julian doesn't know that Luke will be here.'' Brooke told Tanya as she came back into the kitchen.

''Brooke, I'm here for the kids.'' Haley called out.

''Hi, everyone but Kenize, we're going to do a DNA test to sort hopefully some of this mess that I've caused out.'' Brooke told her. ''Kids, Aunt Haley is here.'' Brooke called out.

''Luke will come around, he loves you.'' Haley told her.

''He asked for a divorce, he told me yesterday that he has filed for a divorce. I messed up.'' Brooke told her.

''Oh come on, he messed up in college with that Peyton girl.'' Haley told her.

''His was a one night stand not an affair that lasted nearly a year and he didn't get her pregnant.'' Brooke told her.

''He loves you Brooke, you just need to show him the Brooke he fell in love with.'' Haley told her.

''Tanya has asked for both Luke and Julian to be here tonight.'' Brooke told her.

''Have fun.'' Haley said as the kids came out with their bags.

''Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, be good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and do as they say.'' Brooke told the kids.

''Why is Kenize not going.'' Tyler asked her.

''Tanya needs him here for something.'' Brooke told him.

''Bye mommy.'' The kids called as they got into Haley's car. Brooke waved bye to them. ''Hales thanks for doing this I know your parents are in town.'' Brooke said to her.

''It's no problem Brooke. Just fix my Brucas and we will be even.'' Haley told her as she got into her car.

** -X- **

At 8.30pm Brooke, Tanya and Lucas were sitting on the couch all they were waiting on now was for Julian to turn up. ''Brooke, where are you.'' Julian called out.

''Living room.'' Brooke called back. She saw Lucas tense at the sound of his voice.

''Oh hi.'' Julian said as he noticed Tanya and Lucas sitting on the couch. ''I thought you wanted to talk.'' Julian asked.

''Julian we having talked in over a year since I ended us, I only called today because Tanya wanted for us all to talk.'' Brooke told him.

''Hi I'm Tanya Byron.'' Tanya said as she introduced herself.

''Julian Baker.'' Julian told her.

''Can we get this over with please.'' Lucas asked Tanya.

''First thing is Brooke has giving me her consent to carry out a DNA paternity test on Kenize.'' Tanya told them.

''Who is Kenize.'' Julian asked. Lucas let out a sarcastic laugh. ''You got something to say.'' Julian asked.

''Not to you.'' Lucas told him as Brooke headed upstairs to get Kenize.

''Open up.'' Tanya ordered them both.

After she took a swab from them all she sent it off with an expert. ''Brooke is there anything you want to say to them.'' Tanya asked Brooke who had Kenize on her knee.

''Dada.'' Kenize called out as he tried to get of Brooke's knee. Brooke let him down and watched him make his way over to Lucas.

''I want to say I'm sorry to Julian, I shouldn't have led you on and let you think that I loved you, when I was in love with my husband.'' Brooke told Julian. ''I'm so sorry Luke, I shouldn't have even thought about another man, I should have just came to you and talked to you when I knew that there was some problems between us.'' Brooke told him.

''Julian have you anything to say to Brooke.'' Tanya asked him.

''I love you Brooke and I could give you and your kids a better life, none of you will Never ever want for anything, I promise you that.'' Julian told him.

''Don't ever think about taking my kids away from me, or say that I can't give them what they want.'' Lucas said to Julian with his voice laced with anger.

''Lucas have you anything to say to Brooke.'' Tanya asked him.

''Nothing I want to say in front of people.'' Lucas told her.

''Okay, Julian and I can go out to the kitchen while you say what you need to.'' Tanya told him as she made Julian follow her.

''I'm sorry Brooke, I know I made a mistake back in college and you forgave me, I think I can get over the affair, it just hurt that I had to hear it from him and not from you. I told you Brooke about my one night stand the next day, why couldn't you tell me when you ended it.'' Lucas asked her.

''I was scared you would leave me, then I realised that it didn't matter but it was too late I found out that I was pregnant with Kenize and I just thought that I could swallow my guilt and that you would never need to know.'' Brooke told him. ''I love you Luke and I always will, you give me my kids.'' Brooke told him.

''I love you too Brooke, and I think I want to come home back to you and the kids no matter what these DNA results say.'' Lucas told her.

''Come home then.'' Brooke said to him.

''I guess we should tell Tanya that they can come in.'' Lucas tells her as he heads into the kitchen to get Tanya and Julian.

''Okay I was just called and Ben is bringing the test results over.'' Tanya told them.

10 minutes later and Tanya was holding an envelope in her hands. ''Okay the test results sat that the father of Kenize Scott is...'' Tanya said as Lucas held his breath and held Kenize a little tighter in his arms. ''Lucas Scott.'' Tanya told them.

Lucas sighed in relief and kissed Kenize's head and hugged him. ''I think it's time for you to get out of my house and don't think about coming back near my wife or kids.'' Lucas told Julian.

''I think my work here is done.'' Tanya tells them after Julian had left and Brooke and Lucas were hugging, with Kenize in the middle.

''Thank you, we can get on with our lives now.'' Lucas tells her.

''I think Tyler should be fine with his little brother after the two of you talk to him and explain things to him. He is a smart 10 year old boy don't under estimate him.'' Tanya tells them.

''We will tomorrow as soon as the kids come back from Nathan's house.'' Brooke tells her as they show her out.

** -X- **

''Ty can we come in.'' Brooke asked as she knocked on Tyler's bedroom door.

''Yeah.'' Tyler called out.

''Daddy and I want to talk to you.'' Brooke tells him as they both take a seat on the bed.

Tyler comes over and stands in front of them. ''Do you remember when you heard daddy tell Uncle Nathan that he wasn't Kenize's daddy.'' Lucas asked him. ''Well last night when you were at Aunt Haley's, Tanya made daddy and Kenize take a test and it showed that I am Kenize's daddy.'' Lucas added when Tyler nodded his head.

''Does that mean that you are going to come home daddy.'' Tyler asked him.

''I am, I'm going to go by my apartment and get all my stuff then come back.'' Lucas tells him.

''Okay daddy.'' Tyler says. ''I'm sorry I said I hated you and that it was your fault.'' Tyler told Brooke as she hugged her.

** -X- **

''I guess we have two things to thank Tanya for, one for fixing the kids and two for fixing us.'' Lucas tells Brooke as they both lie in bed together for the first time in 2 months.

''I'm glad your home.'' Brooke tells him.

''Me too, I'm to phone my lawyer in the morning and stop the divorce proceedings.'' Lucas tells her.


End file.
